Special Relationship
by Tornintopeices
Summary: In which Dorian is in his final year and looking for the next Dandelion President, Arthur is new and an Earl and absolutely nothing which has happened on the show ever happened apart from the things mentioned .


_In which Dorian is in his final year and looking for the next Dandelion President, Arthur is new and an Earl and absolutely nothing which has happened on the show ever happened (apart from the things mentioned). _

It was about a week before the start of his fourth and final year at Trinity and Dorian Gaudain, forty-second Earl of Colfax, was paying a visit to one of the new freshers. Dorian didn't usually do housecalls but this one was special; both his father and Maltravers had mentioned him by name. Arthur Pendragon, Earl of Arundel and Surrey and sole heir to the Duchy of Norfolk. Dorian had known as soon as that was mentioned that this Arthur fellow would definately not lack in the friends department as people sought to ingratiate themselves with the only son of the highest peer in the land.

So he'd had someone call and make an appointment to see Arthur, throwing around the title of Dandelion Club President as much as was necessary. Arthur was obviously eager to make a good impression because Dorian had recieved an invitation to Apsley House at his earliest convinience. He'd been shown into an elegant living room which looked much like the ones at home - like it wasn't lived it, just there to impress visitors. Despite his over-familiarity with university furniture (particularly Maltraver's furniture, but only because it annoyed the Headmaster to no end) Dorian was sitting properly and not smoking.

When the door opened and a handsome blond in a neatly pressed suit and tie - much like Dorian's own - entered, assuming this was Arthur Pendragon Dorian rose.  
"Arthur Pendragon." The blond offered a hand to shake. Good, the boy didn't throw his titles around - that was a surefire way to becoming a social outcast, only solicited for his company when there were photographers around.  
"Dorian Gaudain," Dorian smiled "do you mind if I have a cigarette?"

As it turned out Arthur reminded Dorian of himself quite a bit, albeit a little less suave and a little more under pressure from his father.  
"I suppose I ought to get to the point," Arthur arched an eyebrow at Dorian and exhaled smoke "I'm here because it's been suggested you would make a suitable candidate for Dandelion Club president as I'll be leaving at the end of the year."  
"Really? I mean, Father was talking about his presidency," not a new piece of information to Dorian, he'd looked up Uther Pendragon in the Dandelion records "and how he hoped I'd be president too." Dorian waited for the somewhat inevitable question of whether his father had bought the position, or the consideration for the position, which was so common amongst the rich, titled and yet often so fragile nobility who came to Trinity. It didn't come.  
"Father's big on earning positions of responsibility, I can buy my grades and I can buy my friends but he won't buy me a position. I have to earn that." Arthur supplied. How incredibly progressive, the thought of _earning_ responsibility, Dorian was under no illusions about why he'd gotten the presidency. He'd gotten it because Edmund Maltravers was a friend of the family and because his father pulled the right strings.  
"You're not a shoe in for presidency - though you are for the Club - anyway, you'll stay with me and we'll see how you do. Pull it off well and you'll be president once I leave until you leave Trinity or you're removed."  
"Removed?" Arthur sounded concerned, so his ego was as fragile as the rest of them  
"Oh don't worry, only a couple of presidents have ever been removed." Dorian waved off Arthur's concern.

Being back at Trinity was always great fun, since most all of the Dandelion's jetted off to various locations and most of them hadn't seen each other since the leaving party (which was pretty much the last three days of the year spent getting as hammered as possible and sleeping with most people). Then there were the freshers who were mostly looking uncomfortable and out of place, some of those would be joining the Dandelion Club before the week was out. There was, however, one fresher already in Dandelion Club uniform - still looking a little lost and, oddly, slightly ill. Smirk firmly in place Dorian split from the group of Dandelion's, rolled his eyes at the fact Jonty and Ross were far to busy snogging for the Vice-President to notice what was going on.

"Arthur," Dorian slung an arm around the blond's shoulders and guided him towards the rest of the Dandelion's, straightening Arthur's tie. Actually, now he thought about it Dorian ran his eyes over Arthur from blue and yellow striped tie to yellow waistcoat and the rest of him and came to the conclusion Arthur wasn't ill, he just wasn't one of those people who could wear yellow and black.

"Everybody, this is Arthur. He's our newest member." Revealing that he was a candidate for presidency was never a good idea. Dorian remembered the year he'd spent being selected to be president and the...special relationship he and the president before him had had.


End file.
